He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by wowshutup
Summary: Elena Gilbert has a tough decision to make: Damon or Stefan? Stefan is her boyfriend and does love him, but cant help but feel something for his brother Damon as well. True feelings start to surface once Elena meets some trouble walking home one night. Lemons and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

I zipped my jacked a little higher, bracing myself for this cold walk home. I didn't plan on walking home, but when you're ride is Ty and Caroline, what do you expect. I just hope Mayor Lockwood isn't home.

The wind is horrible, my hair blowing every direction and im really regretting my choice of heels for the party tonight. You'd think i'd know better to keep my phone on me by now but i left it in Care's car. I just hope I get home before Stefan or Damon realize im walking, i don't want them to worry.

Something makes me stop; a feeling i guess? Maybe im paranoid, i don't know, but something just feels wrong. My fingers instinctively reach for my necklace, wondering if i should turn around and go back to the party. *SNAP* i whirl around to see an empty street, barely visible being so far from a street light.

"Who's there?" I ask and immediately regret it. I mean, do i really expect someone to pop out and answer? I lift my shoulders and brush it off; i take about two steps before im sweeped off my feet and slammed into a tree.

"Hey Eleeenna" I open my eyes to a sly smile and lustful eyes. His face was scruffy and brooding and he reeked of wet dog.

"Who ar-"

"Damn James, i think shes prettier than Katherine" Another one, slightly taller, similar in stench.

"Yeah she's feisty like'er too" James smiled. "Just how i like em"

No no no. I don't think so. I fought with everything i had, clawing and yelling. I managed to snag a small branch and stab James in the side, making him falther just enough for me to make a run for it. I passed about two trees before the other one materialized infront if me. If he actually took a bath and wasnt holding me against my will, he'd actually be kinda cute. A guy Bonnie and i would rate in the hallway in school. A solid 9, with his messy blond hair, and shocking green eyes. They crinkled as he showed his teeth; his fangs.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, sweety" his words sugar coated.

James groaned as he removed the stick, "We can still fuck her if we break her legs." I swallowed hard. James grabbed a fist full of my hair, studing my face. "What do you say, Kyle?"

"That wont be necessary"

Kyle's eyes darkened as he noticed my necklace. He went to touch it when he sucked in a breath and pulled away. "Now we cant have any fun with this ruining everything" he said as he swiftly ripped it from my neck.

"Please" i begged giving Kyle my best deer eyes. "Please just let me go"

I was jerked back by my hair again as i fell into James' chest. "And let your sweet ass go to waste? No way" and then his fangs sunk into my neck. I screamed in pain, it was agonizing, my soul being sucked out of me. Kyle tugged at my jacked and the zipper tore open, leaving me in my long sleeved top and jeans.

"So much clothes, sweetheart" he shook his head. "I know its cold, but don't worry, ill keep you warm" he winked as he ripped my shirt from my skin, chills run through me. His hands grab my breast through my bra and he pushes them upward. Kyle pulls me close as he unhooks my bra, then lets it fall to the floor. My breast push up against his cold chest as he sucks my neck and my collarbone working his was down.

"Please" i cry as he sucks on my nipples. "Get off of me"

James breaks free of his lock on my neck and his hand reaches down and grabs me between my legs through my jeans, "don't fight it, babe" i can hear the smirk im sure is on his face. He turns me around and forces me to my knees. He must've taken his pants off while he was feeding because there was his penis right in front my face. This was so vile, so inhumane, i felt as if i was defeated. I just wanted to cry, to break down. I wish someone would find me, save me...

"Mm be a good girl" James commands as he forces my jaw open and shoves his cock deep in my mouth. I start to gag almost immediately but that doesn't stop James. He grabs my head with both hands and shoves his dick further, thrusting in my mouth. I cant breathe as i gag and choke, he's completely filling my mouth. He pulls back and air rushes back to my lungs. "Your mouth is so sweet baby"

I flinch. "Go to hell"

He pushes me down on my back when Kyle walks over and unbuttons my jeans. He throws them aside with my panties as he studies my body. "You're very beautiful, Elena" he says. He kneels down and lifts my legs over his shoulders.

"NO, please don-" im cut off my his tongue plunging into my pussy. He licks between my lips and i bite my lips to keep quiet. I try to reach him, to push him away but James is there to restrain me back. I feel Kyle enter two fingers and he picks up his pace, sucking on my clit. I dont want this i want to be home, i want Damon to tell me everything's ok. But here i am being finger fucked in the woods by two vampires.

"Elena, i want you to enjoy this" Kyle pleads, his soft fingers caressing my thighs.

"What is wrong with you? This is rape, im not enjoying you forcing yourself on to me"

"Elena, I-"

"No, please just.. Just please let me go, please! You want to be happy? Then let me go, let me go home"

James groans, his hand stroking his member, "Come on Kyle, hurry up. I want my turn"  
Kyle's looks at me as he positions himself at my entrance. He firmly grabs my hips and i shake my head, pleading. Suddenly lust over whelms his features and veins appear in face. Kyle slams in to me so hard, i let out a moan in pain. He doesn't hesitate a second before he pulls out and slams back in. He trusts in and out, over and over, hard and harder, his nails groping my skin. "Oh god, Elena" he says. He moans several times as he pounds into me, our skin slapping together. I go completely numb and stare at the stars above, my body being jerked violently as Kyle continues to fuck me.

Kyle moans loudly his pace faster and faster "E-E-Elena im gonna cu-u-m" his body jerks and he releases his load in me my; consciousness begins to fade

"Oh god, Elena that was.."

Everything is fading

James: "Give me that sweet pussy.."

Everything fades..

* * *

Pain. That's all that is clear to me right now. Pain is was stirs me from my unconsciousness, what rattles through my whole body. The sun is up shining through the trees. Very beautiful; My thoughts very ugly. I observe my surroundings, trees tall and smells so fresh of morning dew.

I notice my body, completely naked. I tremble, not just from fear or bad nerves, but from the icy cold air.

_"Don't worry, i'll keep you warm_"

My hands clamp my ears and i attempt a scream; all that escapes is a scratchy wimper. Last night flashes through my head, the pressure the pain the demoralizing of Elena. Make it stop, please, i moan, i beg, please.

I roll on to my stomach, hands still on my ears. I look around to make sure i was alone. Shaking, i reach for my jacket, barely able to hold my arm up. I rake it towards me and wrap myself in it. What do i do? Stefan and Damon cant know. They just cant. They'll lose it. But i'm so scared, i just.. I don't know..  
I cover my face with my hands. I'm so conflicted my head pounds through my skull, but was is really killing me the most is the fear. I need to get home, before they find me. What if they want me again? I don't think id survive it. I couldn't. I wont.

I brace myself as i climb onto my hands and knees, then crawl to the closest tree. It takes me a few minutes before i'm up on my feet, using the tree for support. My legs feel like rubber and i notice the dried blood on them. I try to used pieces of my torn shirt to clean it up but every muscle in my body screams so i give up on it. I take my time putting my jeans back on and zip my jacket all the way up. I take a deep breath and limp my way back to the road


	2. Chapter 2

**Stefan POV:**

_3 Missed Calls_ reads the front of my phone. Caroline? Caroline and I are certainly getting closer but 3 random call this early in the morning is defiantly a new one.

"Hello?" I can hear Tyler laughing in the background.

"Hey Caroline, whats the matter?"

"Oh" i hear her tell Tyler to shut up but he continues to laugh, making Caroline laugh aswell. "Elena left her phone in my car at Duke's party last night. Just thought I'd let her know"

"Elena isn't with me Caroline"

Caroline giggles "Tyler, stop! Well then where is she, Stefan?"

A hint of worry passes through me but I stay calm. "You were with her at the party?"

"Yeah, i was her ride there."

"So you dropped her off at her house afterwards?"

"No, she didn't ride home with me. Tyler and I .. Left early" she finishes.

"Then how'd she get home, Caroline?"

"I don't know, Stefan. Look, i have to go. I'll call you later ok?"  
The line cuts out.  
I decide to take the time and see if Elena is home. I walk up to the porch and knock on the door. Jeremy answers and informs me that Elena never came home last night. Now i begin to worry.

Back at the boarding house, i find Damon just getting out if the shower. "Have you heard from Elena today?"

He smirks and stops in his tracks "Maybe. What if i have?"

"Damon, im serious, Jeremy said she never came home last night"

"I dont know, Stefan. That sounds like a personal problem."  
His ability to stay so smug in times of seriousness amazes me.

"Damon, if you know anything, please tell me. She doesnt have her phone on her"

Damon steps closer to me, his smile fades. "Sorry, but im not exactly keeping tabs on your girlfriend." He walks away, leaving me with my concerns of Elena.

Where is she? Dont even know where to start. What if she's hurt, if she needs help? There no way of me knowing. Then it hits me. Bonnie.  
I call her and inform her of the situation and she agrees to help.

_"You need to bring something of hers that i can trace"_ she says through the phone. I look around but i cant find anything. Not even a hair. Then i see the old broken chain on my dresser from Elena's necklace. It broke last month and I gave her a new chain. I grabbed the silver chain and rushed to my car.

"I just hope this works"

Bonnie and I sit at the table in bonnies living room. The Bonnie holds the chain over a map of Mystic Falls. The black sand flows and slides across the map, stopping just off of a road near Wickery Bridge. I panic, why is she in the middle of the woods? I thank Bonnie for her help and she wishes me luck. I jet back to my car and im gone in seconds.

Im driving well above the speed limit but i have to get to her. I swear if shes hurt.. No, I cant think like that. I pull onto the shoulder of the road when i get around where Bonnie's locator spell said Elena was. I jump out and run straight into the woods.

"Elena! Where are you!? Ele-" the smell hits me like a tidal wave, that crimson drug that struggle so badly to steer clear of. Blood. Panic rushes through me and i break out into a full on sprint.

"Elena! ELENA!" I come to a clearing and what i find horrifies me. Elena's green shirt, ripped in to shreds, blood on many if the shards. The grass is also tinted red. Branches are broken and some of the soil is faultered; clear signs of a struggle. Elena isnt here, though, so why did Bonnie's spell lead me here? Its luster catches my eyes and walk over to a bush when stuck in the branches lies my answer.

Elena isnt wearing her necklace.

I punch the tree next to me and it buckels in half, falling to the ground. "Shit!" I drop to my knees and bury my face in my hands. "Oh Elena, Elena im sorry. Please be alright"

I quickly place the necklace in my pocket, the sting not nearly as bad as my heart, my whole soul aches. My Elena. Hurt, bleeding, the thought infuriating me. of a bitch who did this better run like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to make a note to who ever takes the time to read my fan fiction, I really appreciate it. Its my first fan fiction so i was a little nervous about it, but i really like the way its going so far. It really just came to me and just started writing it so.. anyway, i plan to continue it. I have a break from school next week, so another chapter should be up soon. Feel free to comment or message me about the story, i'd really love to hear you're feedback, good or bad. Also, i'd love to hear where you guys might like to the story to go (ex; whether to Delena or Stelena is still up in the air), so let m**__**e know what you guys wanna see .**_

_** Thanks :)**_

* * *

Elena POV:

Its been about an hour since ive woken up and im almost to the boarding house. I think im making good time. It doesn't hurt anymore, my body has gone completely numb. The bad thing though is that i cant feel my legs and i feel like a newborn deer trying to walk. I'm so close, i just need to lay down. I can see the front lawn. As if on cue, Damon walks outside, he climbs into his car. My heart fills with joy, i don't think ive ever been so happy to see him. I don't notice the crack in the road, and tumble over my own feet, i feel the skin on my hands and knees tear. No no, im so close, i have to catch Damon.

"Damon!" I try to yell but my voice is so dry it hurts. I try with all i have to call him, it feels like knives in my throat.

"DAMON!" I see his head tilt and he looks around. He gets out the car and listens. I try to call his name again but it comes out sounding like a scratchy howl. It was enough though and Damon spots me.

He vanished from my sight and materialized next to me, helping me up. I let out a cry in pain and Damon immediately loosens his grip on me.

"Elena, whats wrong? What are you doing out here by yourself?" He gently helps me up and studies my hands. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." He picks me up and before i blink im in the master bathroom. Damon takes my hands and puts peroxide on them. Then he lifts me onto the counter and rolls up my pants legs.

"No, Damon its- "

"Just let me clean your knees real quick, Elena" he commands. I feel dampness in my theigh; im bleeding again. I feel it slide down my leg. "Geez, Elena this one is bad. You see all this blood?"

My heart is pounding. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I'll get it Damon"

"Please, Elena" he snides, "im not Stefan". He goes back to my wound and looks puzzled. "The wound is clean, but why is all this blood still..." Damon eyes stray to my thighs and i try to cover them with my hands. He pulls them away and notices streaks of black in my dark blue jeans. He presses his hand to my thigh and look back at his hand; it was tinted red.

"Elena where is this blood coming from?" He demands, searching my jeans for more spots. I attempt to push him away but he is solid as a rock.

"I- I.. Damon im fine just let me go- "  
"Elena, where is this blood coming from?" I can't do this. Not to Damon. He can't know. When he reaches for a towel, i glide of the counter and make a run for the hallway. It would've worked too, if i hadn't been in excruciating pain. I collapsed to the floor in the door way and Damon was there in a split second.

"Elena! Elena, can you hear me?" I try to respond but im so light-headed. I can't think straight. I suddenly feel the bed underneath me, and i feel Damon remove my jeans.

"Dam-mon, no-

Damon sucks in a breath. I feel is hands on my naked thighs. I remember Their hands on my thigh, how they violated me. No please no I can't.

"No! Please!" I scream "Dont hurt me please!" With tears streaming down my face, I pull away but Damon climbs next to me his gentle hands stroking my hair.

"Sshh Elena. Elena, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. Let me help you please? Your badly injured and you need help."

I relax a little and nod my head. Damon kisses my forehead and gets off the bed. He goes back down to my legs. He wiped the dried and new blood off with a wet rag. I wasnt wearing panties so i was completely nude waist down in front of Damon, and i could see the slight tint of pink in his cheeks. I also caught sight of the pain in his eyes, he looked almost as broken as i felt. This was new for Damon. The hard and cold Damon was cracking and showing his soft side.

After cleaning my lower body, Damon helped me into some sweatpants and then Gestured to my jacket.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I gave the slightest nod and unzipped the jacket. I let it fall to the floor and watched Damon's face as he examined my body. There were bruises covering my breast and stomach, i had a broken rib and cuts covering my back. Damon put a t-shirt on me once he was done and stopped. He looked at me and, for the first time, he seemed to be lost for words. We just stared at each other for the longest time, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. I broke the silence.

Right there in front of Damon, i started to cry my eyes out. Damon lifted me onto his lap and i rested my head on his shoulder. He held me like that for a while, protective.

After i calmed down, Damon pulled back and held my face between his hands, looking into my eyes for some type of answer.

"Elena, what happened to you?"

I took a deep breath. I can tell how much this hurts him. He doesn't deserve to be hurt like this, which is why i didn't want him to know. Stefan either. Both of them are too good to me. But he needs to know. So i told him. I told him about the two Vampires who raped me and left me beaten in the middle of the forest.

Damon didn't take it well. I can tell he tried to hide it, but i could still see the anger in his features. The burning rage. After a while, my eyes started to close and Damon tucked me into bed. He laid with me until he thought i fell asleep, but never did, at least for a while anyway. I heard him dial his phone; he was trying not to talk too loud but i could still make out what he had said.

"I have her. She's here at the boarding house... Just get here. And hurry."


End file.
